


The First Meeting

by Talyesin



Series: The Incredibles - Young Supers Association [3]
Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Original Character(s), Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	The First Meeting

Voyd, Violet and Dash sat on the park bench, waiting. Jack-Jack was snoozing in the family stroller.  
La Playa Park was about halfway between Municiberg and New Urbem, along the waterfront of South Bay, which made it the perfect spot for a meet-up. It was easily bike-able, assuming you didn’t have some kind of travel power, like Dash’s speed or Violet’s forcefield or Voyd’s portals. But Voyd had her driver’s license, and had picked up her young wards after school, and headed here directly. Not in the Incredimobile, which would have been awesome, but instead in the Parr family station wagon. The Incredimobile was on a mission with Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl.  
“How long do we have to wait?” Dash whined, staring at the sky and swinging his feet from the park bench. He still hadn’t hit his adolescent growth spurt, which his parents assured him would happen any day now, and his feet didn’t quite reach the ground.  
Violet, however, had grown quickly over the past year, both taller and most decidedly a teenager, taking after her mother’s figure. Her long legs stretched out ahead of her on the pedestrian path. “Dash, we’ll wait here until we have to leave to be home for supper,” she said in a tone that seemed almost calculated to annoy. Dash turned to glare at his sister.  
“Not everyone has a car, Dash,” Voyd added, sitting on her hands to keep from ringing them worriedly. She also kept her feet on tip-toes to keep her knees from bouncing with anxiety. What if no one came?  
“But some of us can fly,” came a voice from above them.  
The trio looked up. In the sky, a young man, older than Violet but younger than Voyd, dressed in a blue-and-purple super-suit. He landed softly directly in front of them.  
“Strato-Boy, right?” Voyd asked, standing up and offering him her hand. “Voyd.”  
“Everyone knows you three,” Strato-Boy answered, shaking their hands.  
“You can fly?!” Dash exclaimed. “That is so cool man I wish I could fly but I can run on water wanna see hey wait are you related to Strato-Gale?”  
“Dash!” Violet warned, eyes wide and head tilted in disbelief.  
“What?”  
“It’s okay,” Strato-Boy said. “Yeah, I am. She was my aunt. She died when I was a baby, so I never really knew her. Guess our powers run in the family.”  
“That’s really interesting,” Voyd said. “Usually a super’s abilities don’t replicate themselves exactly in a family.”  
Strato-Boy shrugged. “I dunno about that. I got her powers, though: Flight, super-strength, and I can even-“ He held his hand to his mouth and whistled out a bird song.  
Dash’s mouth spread so wide in a grin Voyd thought his face might just explode. “You can talk to birds?!”  
Several small birds flew toward them, landing on Strato-Boy’s shoulders and outstretched arms, chirping away at him happily.   
“Yeah,” he answered. “It’s a little silly, but the birds seem to enjoy it.”  
A whistle, exactly the same as Strato-Boy’s birdsong, announced the arrival of another person in a super suit, who was immediately surrounded by the small birds. She waved them away from her. She was tall, blonde, beautiful, dressed in shimmering green bell-bottoms and an off-the shoulders blue top. Instead of a mask she wore reflective round sunglasses. The newcomer grinned at them.  
“Hey, far out,” she laughed. “I’m Siren.”  
Everyone shook hands with her. Voyd was about to ask Siren about her power when Jack-jack started fussing. She went to calm him back to sleep but Siren got there one step sooner and crouched down.  
“Sleep, baby boy, sleep,” Siren sang.  
Something about Siren’s voice is weird, Voyd had time to think, just before the sound of thudding bodies hitting the grass startled her. She whirled around to see Dash and Strato-Boy fast asleep on the ground.  
“What the?!” Violet yelled, a force-bubble surrounding her by instinct.  
“Oh, sorry about that,” Siren said, standing. “Sometimes I don’t know my own strength.”  
“You can, what?” Violet asked, releasing her bubble. “Put people to sleep?”  
“No, silly,” Siren laughed. “I can copy any sound I’ve ever heard, and when I sing, people just… do whatever I tell them to.”  
Voyd felt a cold chill run down her body. “Like… mind control? With your voice?”  
“No, it’s just when I sing.”  
Violet gave Dash a nudge with her foot. “Wake up, Dash!”  
“Huh? Wha?” Dash blinked groggily then jumped up. “Who did that? What happened? How long was I out?”  
“Relax, little man,” Siren said, flashing him the peace sign. “Just an accident. I was trying to put Incredibaby back to sleep and chose the wrong words.”  
Dash shook Strato-Boy awake. His eyes snapped open wide. “Wuh-uh-uh-uh-uhat’s guh-guh-guh-guh-guh-”  
A boy with a green super-suit, silver gloves and a silver helmet concealing his entire head stepped into view. On his chest was a yin-yang symbol. “Hi, my name is … Zen-sor!”  
“Zen-sor?” Voyd said, turning to offer him her hand. Zen-sor’s gleaming helmet tilted toward her – not being able to see his face at all made it difficult to understand what he was doing – and then he took her hand and bent over it, like a gentleman in a movie greeting some fancy lady. Voyd felt her face redden.  
“Very pleased to meet you,” he said as he straightened.  
“Um, likewise,” Voyd mumbled as he went on to repeat the gesture with Violet and Siren, and shake hands with Dash and Strato-Boy.  
“What’s your powers, chrome-dome?” Siren asked with a grin.   
She’s always smiling and joking and laughing, Voyd thought, it’s so annoying. Then she took a deep breath and locked her emotions under control.  
“I have super-senses,” Zen-sor said. “Without my helmet I would be completely overwhelmed, unable to tune out everything I can see, hear, smell and taste. My sense of touch is protected by my super-suit and these gloves.”  
“Oh, Zen-sor like sensor,” Strato-Boy said. “I get it.”  
“What’s zen?” Dash asked.  
“Zen is a meditative state of acceptance that allows a person to achieve enlightenment,” Siren said. “Far out. Are you enlightened?”  
“No, but I control my powers through meditation.”  
“Cool!” Dash said, then looked around. “Is this it? Are we the only ones?”  
Voyd pushed down her glove and looked at her watch. “Well, we can give people a few more minutes…”  
“Hey!”   
“Hey!”  
Two girls in orange and red super-suits were running down the path towards them. They looked to be about Dash’s age, maybe a little older; both had dark skin and afros.  
“Hi!”  
“Hi!”  
“Hi,” Voyd answered. “I’m Voyd. And you are…?”  
“Late, thanks to her,” one of the girls said.  
“It’s not my fault!”  
“Uh-huh!”  
“Nuh-uh!”  
“Girls?” Voyd interrupted. “I meant your names?”  
“Your super-names,” Violet added.  
The one on the right answered first. “I’m Mina-ature!”  
The one on the left glared at her and added, “And I’m Mona-mental!”  
Dash nodded. “Mona-mental, huh? Let me guess, telepathy? Telekinesis? Mind control?”  
“I said no one would get it,” Mina-ature muttered.  
Mona-mental just grinned and said, “No, like monumental,” and then she grew to twenty feet tall.  
“Whoa!”  
“Cool!”  
“Far. Out.”  
Violet turned to the other girl. “Mina-ature… you can shrink?”  
Mina-ature grinned and shrank down to about two inches tall. “Yep!” she yelled, her voice tiny and barely audible.  
Dash was so happy he could barely contain himself, hopping in place. “This. Is going to be. AWESOME!”


End file.
